


Episode Nine: "You're the Strongest Person I Know."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [10]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, basically what i'm saying is that graciela should've closed the damn door, graciela and elias are THE best siblings everyone else can go home, skam season one episode nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.Or so she thinks.
Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Cinnamon

SATURDAY, MAY 23, 8:47 P.M.

INT. GRACIELA'S BEDROOM

"Lookalike" by Conan Gray plays over a shot GRACIELA lying on her bed on her side. She's got dried tear tracks on her face, evidence of her previous crying, and she's currently staring at the wall, empty. After a second, she rolls over to her back and looks up at the wall until a knock on the door cuts through the song.

ELIAS:  
Can I come in?

GRACIELA wipes her face as she turns to look at him.

GRACIELA:  
Go away.

ELIAS:  
Nah.

He walks into her bedroom and lies down next to her, flat on his back. They're both staring up at the ceilings.

ELIAS:  
I made you cookies.

GRACIELA:  
Because you felt bad for me? Or because you got bored?

ELIAS:  
...both.

GRACIELA:  
Uh huh.

He elbows her.

ELIAS:  
I was mostly bored.

GRACIELA:  
What kind?

ELIAS:  
What do you think?

GRACIELA:  
Cinnamon?

ELIAS:  
Hell yeah. But I ate, like, three already, so...

GRACIELA giggles, and ELIAS smiles.

ELIAS:  
You feeling any better?

GRACIELA:  
Kind of. I don't know.

She groans.

GRACIELA:  
This is all so complicated.

ELIAS:  
I would assume so.

GRACIELA:  
Shut up.

A beat.

GRACIELA:  
This is all Julian's fault, you know.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, I know. I already yelled at him.

GRACIELA:  
Lot of good that's done me.

ELIAS:  
You want me to kick his ass?

GRACIELA:  
No. Don't.

ELIAS:  
I could do it. You know, he looks like he'd be strong, but he's basically a twig. If you want me to, I could at least give him a black eye or something.

GRACIELA:  
Well, I don't want you to. Okay?

ELIAS:  
Jesus, okay.

They lie in silence for a moment.

GRACIELA:  
You're a jerk.

ELIAS:  
Fine. See if you get any cookies.

GRACIELA:  
You really fucked Holly up because of what you did.

ELIAS:  
Fuck, I know. I'm gonna apologize on Monday. I haven't seen her in a while.

GRACIELA:  
Good. What you did was just...who does that? What the fuck is wrong with you?

ELIAS is quiet for a moment.

ELIAS:  
I remember it happening. I just didn't know that it was her.

GRACIELA:  
What?

ELIAS:  
I was feeling like shit. I needed to get out of the house, because I was alone and freaking out for some reason and I just...needed to leave. So I went to that party. Julian disappeared with Ciara, and one of his friends gave me something to drink, and I took it. And then I got wasted, and Holly showed up and started talking and then all of a sudden she was kissing me and I let it happen. And then we were having sex. But I was so far gone that I couldn't really feel anything. So I guess I didn't see that it was...her.

GRACIELA:  
You were that drunk?

ELIAS:  
I was drinking with my meds. Dumb fucking idea.

GRACIELA:  
Are you like...okay?

ELIAS:  
What? Yeah. I'm fine.

GRACIELA:  
[in disbelief] Okay...

A moment of silence.

GRACIELA:  
Can I ask you a question?

ELIAS:  
Yeah.

GRACIELA:  
Why'd you ask out Ruby?

The camera pans onto ELIAS'S face. He's blushing.

ELIAS:  
I don't know. She seems cool.

GRACIELA:  
Oh my _god,_ you actually like her.

ELIAS:  
Shut up!

GRACIELA:  
You've talked to her, like, once! And that was when she was blasting you!

ELIAS:  
That's kind of why I like her, to be honest.

GRACIELA:  
_Elias!_

ELIAS:  
It's not a big deal!

GRACIELA:  
It is _such_ a big deal! You have a thing for my best friend!

ELIAS shakes his head, looking away with a smile.

ELIAS:  
I'm not talking about this with you.

GRACIELA:  
Asshole.

ELIAS gets off of the bed, stretching.

ELIAS:  
I'm gonna go get some more cookies. You want some?

GRACIELA:  
Are you an idiot? Of course I do. Get me, like, three.

ELIAS:  
Got it.

He walks to the door, but GRACIELA stops him before he can.

GRACIELA:  
Hey, Elias?

ELIAS:  
Yeah?

GRACIELA:  
Thanks. I feel...I think I feel a little better.

ELIAS:  
No problem.

He walks out, GRACIELA calling after him.

GRACIELA:  
Don't eat mine on the way back!

He slams the door behind him as the camera cuts to black.


	2. What Kind of Person Are You?

TUESDAY, MAY 26, 8:47 A.M.

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

GRACIELA walks through the hallway, occupied by her phone, trying to make her way to her locker.

Just as she reaches it, her legs give way and she falls to the ground, hitting her chin on the tile. Her face heats up and she scrambles to her feet, finding herself face to face with a GIRL that she doesn't know.

GIRL:  
You should watch where you're going, you slut.

The girl walks off into the crowd, GRACIELA watching after her in shock. She stands there for a moment before putting her finger to her chin: it's bleeding. She stands for a second longer before pushing her way past the crowd towards the bathroom.

INT. BATHROOM

GRACIELA stands in front of the mirror, pressing a paper towel to her chin. She pulls it away and looks at it: there's not as much blood on it anymore, but she holds it to her face again. 

She hears someone enter the bathroom and she presses herself against the wall, trying to hide from whoever it is. The girl goes into the nearest stall and locks the door.

GRACIELA stands silent, waiting, but sounds of retching and vomiting can be heard instead of any of the usual sounds. After a moment, the girl flushes and walks out of the stall to see GRACIELA. It's HOLLY. GRACIELA somehow manages to hide her surprise.

GRACIELA:  
Is everything okay?

HOLLY:  
Yeah. I'm just...

She waves her hand around, trying to explain.

HOLLY:  
Sick.

GRACIELA:  
Okay.

They stand in awkward silence for a moment. HOLLY goes to the sink and rinses her mouth as GRACIELA tries again to make small talk.

GRACIELA:  
Did you have a good day off yesterday?

HOLLY:  
Yep.

GRACIELA:  
That's cool. Hey, did Elias text you over the weekend? He had mentioned something about it.

HOLLY:  
Um, he did. He apologized, but you really didn't need to make him. It makes me look pathetic.

GRACIELA:  
He did that by himself. If I tell him to do something, he won't listen.

HOLLY nods slowly, looking slightly pleased. GRACIELA pulls the towel away from her face and drops it into the trash can, leaning down to her bag and pulling out a bandaid from the front compartment.

GRACIELA:  
[as she puts the bandaid on] I guess you were right.

HOLLY looks over at her, slightly surprised.

GRACIELA:  
About people being after the club.

HOLLY:  
Doesn't matter. I'm not in the club anymore.

GRACIELA:  
[surprised] Why not?

HOLLY:  
Why would I want to be in a group where everyone hates me?

GRACIELA:  
We don't hate you.

HOLLY:  
Really? Because Ruby and Karima made it pretty obvious that they did.

She shrugs.

HOLLY:  
You guys can keep going with the club, if you want. I'll think of something else to do.

HOLLY adjusts her backpack on her shoulders and starts to walk out.

GRACIELA:  
Wait, Holly!

HOLLY turns around.

HOLLY:  
Yeah?

GRACIELA:  
I just...I want you to know that I'm not the kind of person who steals other girls' boyfriends.

HOLLY:  
What kind of person are you, then?

GRACIELA freezes, thinking, as HOLLY sighs and walks out of the bathroom.


	3. Reverse Psychology

TUESDAY, MAY 26, 8:08 P.M.

INT. GRACIELA'S BEDROOM

GRACIELA is sitting at her desk, her phone propped up against a textbook as a video from what's written as Jeremiah E. Burke High School. The video shows students laughing, hanging out with friends, and doing schoolwork with the usual default background music in it.

She watches the video for a couple of moments, looking contemplative, before opening a new tab and going to her email, opening up a new draft.

She starts to type out her email: "Hi Mr. Reinstein, I'm looking to transfer schools as soon as possible but I'm not sure how to go about i". She's cut off in the middle of the sentence by a FaceTime call coming up on her computer. It's from ISAAC. She accepts it.

ISAAC:  
Hey!

GRACIELA:  
Hi.

ISAAC:  
Where were you in history?

GRACIELA:  
I was feeling sick, so I left around third period...

ISAAC:  
Oh.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah.

ISAAC nods for a second, thinking.

ISAAC:  
It's bullshit that you're getting all of this hate and Julian isn't getting anything. I mean, you shouldn't be, it's not anyone else's problem, but the fact that he's getting away with everything is just so~~

GRACIELA:  
[abruptly] I'm switching schools.

ISAAC:  
 _What?_

GRACIELA:  
I think so, at least.

ISAAC:  
Why?

GRACIELA:  
Because everything at Clearwater is fucked up.

ISAAC:  
And that's it?

GRACIELA:  
I mean, yeah.

ISAAC:  
...okay.

GRACIELA raises an eyebrow.

GRACIELA:  
Okay?

ISAAC:  
Yeah. If that's what you want, then I guess it's okay. It's just not like you.

GRACIELA:  
What do you mean, it's not like me?

ISAAC:  
You're not the kind of person to just...give up.

GRACIELA:  
What's with all of this bullshit about what kind of person I am? I could be a person that gives up. You don't know. _I_ don't know. I don't even know what kind of person I am, so why does everyone keep on asking me about it? I'm fifteen, for fuck's sake! I don't have to know that!

ISAAC:  
Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.

He pauses, thinking.

ISAAC:  
But it's not really as complicated as you think it is. If you want to change schools, do it. That's your decision. But if you're leaving because things are a little fucked up right now, that's just you giving up. 

GRACIELA:  
It's more than a little fucked up, Isaac.

ISAAC:  
Right, but~~

GRACIELA:  
And why are you even trying that reverse psychology thing on me? I'm not five.

ISAAC:  
Well, is it working?

GRACIELA shakes her head, but she's smiling.

ISAAC:  
Look, you're the strongest person I know. You've gotta stand up for yourself. If you fight back, you're going to win. I know you will.

He grins at her, and she smiles back at him, determination in her eyes.


	4. In The Moment

WEDNESDAY, MAY 27, 3:23 P.M.

EXT. COURTYARD

GRACIELA stands against the wall of the school, watching something across the courtyard. The camera pans to where she's looking, and we see LANA WAYNE, who we recognize from the fight, sitting with a group of girls at a picnic table.

GRACIELA takes a deep breath and walks across the courtyard to where LANA is sitting. LANA looks up at her, an eyebrow raised.

LANA:  
Do you need something?

GRACIELA:  
Are you Lana?

LANA:  
Um...yes?

GRACIELA:  
Can I talk to you for a minute?

LANA exchanges a look with the girls around her before nodding and walking with GRACIELA a bit to the side, where her friends can't hear her.

GRACIELA:  
You're friends with Ciara, right?

LANA sighs.

LANA:  
If this is about the fight, I'm sorry.

GRACIELA:  
You're...sorry?

LANA:  
I'm not a fighter. I don't hit people. It was all just in the moment.

GRACIELA:  
Oh. I...okay.

LANA:  
Is that all?

GRACIELA:  
The whole tripping people thing and shit...that needs to stop. I mean, do whatever you want to me, but my friends, they didn't do anything. I'm the one who fucked up, so~~

LANA:  
Whoa, slow down. What are you talking about?

GRACIELA:  
Some girl tripped me in the hallway. I thought you knew about that?

LANA:  
Graciela, I think that someone's fucking with you, because I have no idea what you're saying right now.

GRACIELA:  
Seriously?

LANA:  
Nah, I have better things to do then get girls to hurt you. I mean, finals are coming up. I don't have time to be thinking about that.

GRACIELA:  
But you're not mad at me for kissing Julian?

LANA laughs.

LANA:  
You know, we all warned Ciara about him, but she wouldn't listen. You did a bad thing, but Ciara should've known. Julian's cheated on most of his girlfriends. It's just what he does, and it's shitty, but she knew better.

GRACIELA:  
Oh. Wow.

LANA:  
Look, I'm sure that this feels like the biggest thing in the world to you right now, but most of us don't give a shit about who you hook up. Ciara's my friend, yeah, but I care more about her being okay then giving you hell because you made a mistake. We're almost juniors. We're going to hook up with people. It's a part of life. Just don't sleep around. That's when things get messy.

GRACIELA:  
I'm sorry for accusing you. I just figured...

LANA:  
Yeah, it's not a big deal. You're in a weird place right now. I get where you were coming from.

She looks back towards her friends, who are all staring at her, confused, and then turns back to GRACIELA, smiling apologetically.

LANA:  
I should get going. See you around.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah. Bye.

LANA walks off, leaving GRACIELA alone, staring after her.


	5. On Your Side

THURSDAY, MAY 28, 1:47 P.M.

INT. LIBRARY

GRACIELA enters the library, catching sight of where RUBY, JULIET, and KARIMA are all sitting together at a table, open algebra textbooks in front of them. She takes a deep breath before walking over to join them, but stops before she reaches them.

RUBY:  
...look, I can show you where~~

KARIMA:  
I'm not wrong!

JULIET:  
Look at the answer key! That's not the right answer.

KARIMA:  
The answer key is wrong, then.

JULIET bursts out into laughter, while RUBY stares incredulously at KARIMA.

RUBY:  
Did you just say that the _answer key_ is wrong?

KARIMA:  
Well, I'm right, so it has to be!

JULIET, still laughing, holds her hand up.

JULIET:  
Okay, okay! We believe you!

RUBY:  
I don't!

JULIET laughs harder and looks up to see GRACIELA. Still giggling, she waves.

JULIET:  
Hey!

GRACIELA smiles at them, sitting down in the empty seat next to KARIMA.

GRACIELA:  
Turns out that no one's really after us in the end.

KARIMA:  
Great! Now I can sleep at night.

RUBY:  
I mean, it's Holly who cares about that kind of thing anyways. 

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, well...she's not really in the club anymore?

JULIET:  
She quit her own club?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, she said that she didn't want to be hanging out with people who hated her or something.

JULIET rolls her eyes and RUBY raises her eyebrows, looking down, but KARIMA bites her lip, looking conflicted.

KARIMA:  
I think something's wrong.

GRACIELA:  
What?

KARIMA:  
With Holly. She's naive and kind of ignorant, but she's not... _mean._ And that's what she was at that meeting.

JULIET:  
Did you just defend her?

KARIMA:  
I'm not defending her. I'm just saying that we're her friends. And as her friends, we should be paying better attention to things like these.

RUBY:  
I guess...

A beat.

GRACIELA:  
I think I owe you guys an explanation. About the whole Maddie and Owen thing. But I don't really have one. I mean, I obviously made a bunch of mistakes, and~~

JULIET:  
Girl, save that speech for Maddie.

RUBY:  
Yeah, like...we don't need an explanation from you. We're on your side.

KARIMA:  
You don't owe Maddie shit! She's acting all high and mighty about all of this like I hadn't caught her and Julian hooking up under the bleachers last week. 

GRACIELA:  
Wait, she hooked up with _Julian?_

KARIMA:  
Yeah. It was...messy, to say the least.

GRACIELA:  
So it's been a week and you didn't tell me?

KARIMA:  
Didn't I tell you?

GRACIELA and RUBY raise their eyebrows at her like "are you losing it?" and JULIET bursts out into laughter again.

KARIMA:  
I thought I told you!

JULIET face plants onto her textbook, shaking with laughter, and RUBY wiggles the textbook out from under her, exchanging a look with GRACIELA.


	6. Know Your Worth

FRIDAY, MAY 29, 2:48 P.M.

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

GRACIELA stands against the wall, waiting as she messes around on her phone. After a moment, the door opens and students start exiting the classroom, MADDIE among them. GRACIELA takes a breath, steeling herself, and then grabs MADDIE'S arm before she can leave the room.

MADDIE:  
What the...

GRACIELA:  
I need to talk to you.

MADDIE rolls her eyes and turns to keep walking, but GRACIELA grabs her arm again.

GRACIELA:  
If you walk away, I'll tell everyone that you hooked up with Julian. I swear I will.

MADDIE:  
You wouldn't.

GRACIELA:  
Watch me.

MADDIE stares at her for a moment before sighing and letting GRACIELA take her hand, heading around the nearest corner.

INT. EMPTY CLASSROOM

The girls enter an empty classroom, and GRACIELA drops MADDIE'S hand, turning to face her.

GRACIELA:  
I know you don't want to talk to me, but you're gonna have to listen to me for once. We're going to be at the same school for the next two years, okay? And you can't spend that whole time freezing me out and shitting on me behind my back and tripping me in the halls. 

MADDIE scoffs, opening her mouth to interrupt.

GRACIELA:  
Will you just hear me out?

MADDIE sighs, staying quiet.

GRACIELA:  
When I first moved here...nobody wanted to be my friend. I looked different and I talked different and everybody thought that I was so weird...except for you. And I remember thinking I was so cool because everyone in the grade wanted to be your friend, but you chose me.

She swallows. MADDIE looks down, smiling slightly.

GRACIELA:  
And I always looked up to you. Kailey and Ivy, they were my best friends, too, but you were like my sister. I fucked everything up last year, and even thinking about it just makes me feel so sick. It made me...it made me hate myself, but I can't go around feeling like that for the rest of my life.

She takes a deep breath, stopping any tears that might fall.

GRACIELA:  
Things weren't good between you and Owen, I could see that. You kept on talking about breaking up with him, and I get that that's not an excuse, but...I loved him. I still love him. And I wish I could do it all over again, but I can't. And I'm going to have to learn how to deal with that. 

She sighs, and MADDIE looks up at her, looking teary.

GRACIELA:  
I'm going to say it one more time, okay?

MADDIE:  
You don't have to.

GRACIELA:  
I do. I'm sorry, for all of this. For lying and going behind your back and ruining our friendship. You didn't deserve what I did to you.

GRACIELA wipes her eyes.

GRACIELA:  
You shouldn't like me. I wouldn't like me. We don't have to be friends. But would you please stop putting people against me? I can't stand it anymore, I can't...

MADDIE:  
I'll stop. I'm sorry.

GRACIELA:  
Really?

MADDIE:  
Really. No more shit, okay? We can try...we can try to fix whatever this is, if you want. I...I mean, I miss you. If you're willing, I'm...

GRACIELA:  
I'm so willing.

MADDIE smiles widely.

MADDIE:  
That's...that's great! 

GRACIELA smiles back at her.

GRACIELA:  
It really is.

MADDIE:  
But if I'm being honest, I barely knew Ciara when I hooked up with Julian. I didn't really even know that they were dating when it happened, so...

GRACIELA:  
Yeah. Neither did I.

A beat. 

MADDIE:  
I hate to cut this short and everything, but I've got a student council meeting in ten minutes, and they want me to come a little earlier, so...I'll catch you later, alright? 

GRACIELA:  
Seeya.

MADDIE smiles at her and opens the door, bumping into CIARA on her way out. 

CIARA:  
You too?

MADDIE sucks in a breath, exchanging a look with GRACIELA before rushing out of the classroom. CIARA's mouth falls open and she turns to follow MADDIE before GRACIELA grabs her, keeping her in the classroom.

GRACIELA:  
Are you serious? You can't just go around hitting people like this! Get it together!

CIARA gives her a look.

GRACIELA:  
You're with the school's biggest fuckboy and you know it. You got warned and you still got with him. Believe me, I know him. This wasn't just a one time thing, and you know that! You can't deal with it by jumping girls and beating them up! Why don't you just break up with him? That's better for all of us!

CIARA looks down, and GRACIELA sighs.

GRACIELA:  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean...

CIARA:  
It's okay. I know I should.

GRACIELA:  
You shouldn't let yourself be treated by that. Know your worth, Ciara. You deserve better then someone like him.

CIARA:  
I love him. I can't just erase that.

GRACIELA:  
Well, maybe he'll change...

CIARA:  
I know he won't. There's no point hoping for that.

GRACIELA:  
It's good he told you about the cheating, though. That's a step in the right direction.

CIARA looks confused.

CIARA:  
He didn't.

GRACIELA:  
I thought...people are saying that he...

CIARA:  
He didn't tell me anything. He pretended like he didn't know what I was talking about when I asked him.

GRACIELA:  
Seriously? Who did, then?

CIARA:  
It was one of those girls that Maddie hangs out with all the time...Isabel? Something like that.

GRACIELA:  
 _Ivy?_

CIARA:  
Right! Ivy.

GRACIELA:  
But how'd she know?

CIARA shrugs.

CIARA:  
Not sure. The door had been sort of open before I walked in. Maybe she saw you?

GRACIELA is at a loss for words, her mouth open, and CIARA shrugs, smiling tightly as she leaves the room. GRACIELA sits down in an empty chair, steadying herself as "Genesis" by Armors begins to play.

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES_


End file.
